An optical image stabilizing device may be utilized in a digital image capturing device. Taiwanese Patent Publication No. I440359 discloses an anti-shake system. The anti-shake system includes a movable part, a support component, and a drive system. An optical component is mounted on the movable part. The support component suspends the movable part. The drive system enables the movable part to move in directions perpendicular to an optic axis. The anti-shake system is configured to move the optical component to offset the effect of external forces applied to the digital image capturing device.
Alternatively, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. M322407 discloses a micro-optical image stabilizer. The micro-optical image stabilizer includes a substrate, a platform disposed on the substrate, four driving components that interconnect the substrate and the platform, and an image sensing component connected to the platform using adhesive. A process of assembling the micro-optical image stabilizer is also disclosed.
Other patent documents, such as Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 1354176 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,489,340, disclose methods of manufacturing a platform that is capable of being actuated to move freely on an imaginary plane, and placing an image sensing component that can be moved and/or rotated for achieving the effect of image stabilization without compromising the quality of the image signal generated by the image sensing component.
However, the image sensing component is manufactured using an integrated circuit packaging process, and includes an outer package structure. In use, a signal generated by the image sensing component is transmitted via a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or wire bonding. In other words, the platform is manufactured for supporting the image sensing component, the outer package structure, and the FPC or the wire bonding, requiring a large area for the platform and an increased height of the assembly of the image sensing component and the platform.
Additionally, during the assembly of the image sensing component and the platform and/or the wire bonding process, external forces applied to the platform may inflict damage and/or deformation to the platform and compromise a sensitivity of the platform and the resulting quality of the image signal generated by the image sensing component. Moreover, the FPC is a component that extends outwardly from the image sensing component, and may similarly cause the above deficiencies.